Heart of a Lion
by StarrFlower
Summary: An elite team of protection agents have been assigned to guard the Pevensie children. When certain complications arise, how will they cope with the family? And soon, events are put in play that threaten to break apart their friendship, and Narnia itself..


**A/N: Hey ya'll! What's up? Anyways yay for a new story! This is going to take place during the same time that the Pevensie children go to Narnia. Funny story about the first chapter: I was writing it while I was really sick and then I realized that I was writing on graph paper…I felt really dumb. **** Also, my bff, k-mustang, will be the proofreader for this particular story so you might see funny little conversations we had about the particular chapter before it. So here we go! **

**Mustang: How long did it take for you to realize you were writing on graph paper?**

**Starr: …Until I was finished writing the chapter…**

**Mustang: Wow…**

**Starr: I hadn't slept in a week and I was on serious medication! Leave me alone! **

_Chapter 1_

_Time of War_

The noise was deafening…Damn humans. I knew that they were in a time of war, but I had no idea that they were this…annoying. I slipped into a back alley as another shell blasted apart a section of this huge city. The alleyway led to a side street lined with houses. I was getting close; I could feel it. Shouting could be heard drifting through the night air from a house at the end of the street. There it was!

I quickly ran down the street littered with debris to the house near the very end. I was finally here…Now what? Now that I'd finally fulfilled the first leg of the mission, I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do next. What is the next stage of the plan?! After fretting about it for a little bit I decided to pretend that I was a lost human girl seeking shelter from the raid. What was my name again? Anna, that was it: Anna Howard.

I hated having to masquerade as one of these pathetic humans. They were so clueless about everything! But I had a job to do, and somebody had to do it. That someone just happened to be me. It could just have easily have been Elieara! But, for some strange reason, they all thought that I was better suited for the job. No matter, I would get my partner back later for this.

Easily forcing my way into the empty house, I found a table and crawled underneath it. An hour later, the shelling finally stopped. It took another ten minutes after that for the humans to emerge from their shelter. I heard feet pad through the ruined house as the humans began to clean up the mess. My demeanor instantly changed to that of a frightened human girl. I pulled my black hair in front of my face and made my eyes grow wide. The humans only continued to clean though. Come on! Someone look under the table! Suddenly, the face of a young girl came into my vision. She screamed and jumped back upright.

"Mother!" she cried.

"What is it, Lucy?" a woman's voice asked from the other room.

"There's a girl under the table!" she said.

"What?" her mother said incredulously. Hurried footsteps came over and a pretty, middle-aged woman came into my line of vision.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise. She studied me for a moment. "Come on out dear." She held out a hand to me in a kind way. I felt obliged to obey her, but I was supposed to be terrified out of my mind. I shook my head vehemently.

"No," I said, cracking my voice a bit for added effect. Suddenly, four more faces came into my view.

"Come on," the other girl who was not Lucy said.

"We don't bite," Lucy giggled. She was a sweet girl so I decided to come out now. Slowly, I took the hand that had been offered and crawled out from beneath the table. I stood upright and faced the woman who was the children's mother.

"Now tell me dear, who are you and why are you underneath our dining room table?" I folded my arms across my chest in an introverted way and looked around nervously.

"I-I was caught outside during the raid," I said in a frightened tone. "When a blast hit near where we were, I was separated from my parents. I was just so frightened and I knew that I had to get inside, so I came into your home. I'm very sorry, but I was afraid."

"Oh my dear, it's quite alright. Well, we simply must help you find your parents. What is your name?"

"Anna Howard," I said. That's when the fake tears came to play their part perfectly. "But ma'am, I'm afraid my parents are dead." I broke down sobbing and a pair of dainty arms wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Oh you poor baby!" This woman was kind and I felt bad for lying to her, but it had to be done. My only consolation came from the fact that Elieara would have put on much more of a dramatic show than I was.

"Can she stay with us, Mother?" I heard Lucy ask.

"But of course she can." Good, they'd fallen into my trap. I pulled away from the woman holding me.

"I don't know how to thank you enough," I sniffed, wiping away the stray tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You can stay in Susan's room with her," she said. I thanked her again. I looked around at the four children surrounding me. There was Lucy, the youngest, then a dark haired boy, the older girl, Susan, and then a sandy haired boy who looked to be the oldest. "You've already met Lucy," she said, gesturing to the little girl in front of her. "This is Susan, Edmund, and that's Peter." I addressed them all in turn.

We all helped to clean up the house and, when we were finally done, all departed off to bed. Susan got some extra blankets and laid them on the floor for me, (there wasn't enough room in her bed for the both of us). "Thank you," I said as I pulled a borrowed nightgown over my head. "You've all been so kind to me."

"It's nothing, really. It's a pleasure to help out a fellow victim of this war," she said. I lay down under the blankets as she turned off the light.

This better go by quickly. That way, I can get back to Elieara, Narnia, and our own war with these mundane humans.

**Ok please review! I would like very much to know what you guys think of the first chapter and I hope that you will continue to read. Thanks once again!**


End file.
